1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone system, and more specifically, to a mobile phone system with a card character recognition function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern information society, wireless communication development lets people communicate with each other more easily. For example, people can communicate with other people by using mobile phones to exchange their information.
Nowadays mobile phones have become very popular because of the decreasing price and the improvement of technology, such as faster processing speed, larger memory, and more functions. So more and more mobile phones enter the market. Manufacturers also add more additional features and personal managing functions in their mobile phones to satisfy all kinds of consumers. Such features include a calendar, a note pad, a reminder, sending email function, and so on.
Due to rapid development of business, most business people use business cards to introduce themselves. But business card management is a trivial thing. There are some card recognition devices on the market, which can scan cards one by one and transmit the corresponding files to an address book of a computer or a PDA. However the card image scanned by the conventional card recognition device will be recognized into characters in a computer device, and then the character file can be transmitted to other communication facilities such as mobile phones. Therefore it is inconvenient to transfer the recognition file. Besides, conventional card recognition devices always scan cards in a line-scanning manner, so it takes a long time due to slower scanning speed.